


Good Girl, Obedient Bitch

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dogsitter!Jenny, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Genderswap, Humiliation, Knotting, Lactation, Manipulation, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Other, Power Play, Submission, dubcon, girl!Jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill.  Jared is married and works from home.  Sandy is climbing the corporate ladder and is away. A lot.  Seventeen  year old Jenny, hired to look after Harley, is just too irresistible and eager to please for her own good.  Luckily she's as easy to train as Harley was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Girl: Original Fill

**Author's Note:**

> First bestiality fill I ever did. I came back to it a few times but hadn't planned to when I'd posted this first fill. The following parts get progressively more graphic so bear that in mind if this isn't your thing. I put in a dubcon tag because Jared is constantly pushing Jenny for more...but ultimately she is pretty willing to do anything he wants.
> 
> Edit: There is a slight formatting issue in which I apologize for. It's not too bad but is mildly annoying, at least to me.

After weeks of flirting and groping and eventually fingering that sweet little pussy, Jared's thrusts grew erratic as he pumped deep into her, ignoring Jenny's squirming and slightly pained mewls as he fucked her on the living room floor. He was a big boy, but she knew that going in. 

Her skirt was wrapped around her waist like a belt and he seriously hoped the dog sitter had some idea where her panties had disappeared to because such a thing would be too hard to explain to Sandy if she were the one to find them. The seventeen year olds white blouse was unbuttoned and open but the lacey bra was still in place over perky rounded breasts that jiggled with each thrust. Jenny's eyes were closed but her mouth was open, arms pinned over her head by one of Jared's massive paws. 

Jared came hard, slamming into her and holding himself deep as he spilled his seed. Jenny was breathless beneath him, uncomfortably pinned by his weight. He slipped out of her and shifted to the side, keeping a grip on her wrists. He caught her knee as she attempted to close her legs. 

"Leave them open," he said. 

He tugged them wider, pulled one of her legs over his as she looked up at him. Jared smiled reassuringly. 

"You're a sloppy mess, sweetheart. Can't send you home like that now can I?" Jared gave a short, sharp whistle, "gotta clean you up." 

Harley jotted into the room and made a beeline for them. Jenny tried to close her legs again but Jared held one of her knees secure and before she could do anything about it Harley's cold nose was buried in her crotch and he was licking at her cunt. She squealed and squirmed in surprise but Jared held her tight. 

“Good girl,” he praised. Jenny is clearly embarrassed but that probing tongue has already gotten her attention. “Let Harley lick you clean like a good bitch.” 

Jenny was bright red but clearly enjoying herself. Jared’s approval all she needed to let go. She gasped at the exploratory wetness of Harley’s tongue and allowed her legs to fall open. Jared curled a hand under her knee and tugged it higher to give Harley better access.  
"Oh...oh...ooooooohhhhh," Jenny tossed her head back and forth, hips rolling and twitching as Harley rooted deeper. 

"Yeah, baby, open your legs. Give him more room,” Jared's voice was husky and deep, more turned on by the proceedings than he could have anticipated. 

Obedient, Jenny spread her legs wider, crying out as Harley's tongue swirled across her clit, desperate for it in a way that she hadn't been moments before.

Jared reached between her legs and parted her lips. Harley pressed his nose in tight and started to lick at her clit with short, sharp strokes of his tongue. Arching and panting like she was in heat, Jenny surrendered to the rough texture of Harley's enthusiastic tongue, bucking up into his snout with delicious whimpers that were stolen and swallowed by Jared. 

“Please,” Jenny’s whisper was needy against Jared’s mouth, “please…please.” 

She tugged against his hold but Jared wanted her pinned and accessible for his pooch right now. He pulled at the lace covering one of her tits and exposed the tight little nipple beneath. He covered it with his mouth and suckled as he ripped the other one free and rolled the hard nub between his fingers. Jenny arched into his mouth with a loud groan and came hard, clit pulsing against Harley's tongue. 

Jared released her while she was completely pliable and a little out of it. 

"Roll over," he ordered. "Now." 

He was an adult and she was conditioned to listen. Jenny rolled over. 

"On your knees." 

When she raised herself up on her arms Jared placed a hand between her shoulder blades and held her down. Jenny stayed put with her ass in the air as Jared parted her cheeks. Harley wasted no time slipping his tongue inside at the new angle to reach the last of Jared’s come. Jenny whimpered, rocking back and forth. Harley's tongue was too fluid and quick to offer full satisfaction. Jared, being the nice guy that he was, slipped a finger into her pussy until it was nice and slick and then fucked it into her hole as Harley pushed his tongue deep into the folds of her cunt. 

Within moments Jared, with Harley's help, had teased yet another orgasm from the young inexperienced dog sitter. By this point, Jenny was trembling and boneless and Jared had to all but pull Harley off the girl. He helped her up and tugged her skirt back into place, fixed her bra and buttoned up her shirt. He handed her a twenty.  
"I could use you again on Friday," he said. 

Jared spotted her panties beneath the couch and retrieved them. Jenny stuffed them in her purse with a nod. 

"Can you see yourself out?" Jared was already moving towards the kitchen. Sandy was working late tonight, but he actually did have some writing he needed to do this afternoon. He left without waiting for a response. 

He'd poured himself a glass of wine and checked his cell voicemail before heading towards his office. A muffled noise in the living room had him changing his course. 

He found Jenny on the couch, legs open to accommodate Harley whose head was up under her skirt. Jared could hear him lapping at her and smiled. 

"Can't get enough of each other, huh?" Jenny turned pink but moaned and spread her legs wider. 

Jared watched them for a few minutes before setting his wine down next to his favorite chair. If he was going to watch he needed to make a few adjustments. He knew better than to interrupt Harley, so he let him do his thing and focused on Jenny. He unbuttoned her shirt again and undid the clasp of her bra, pushing it aside to display both nearly perfect b-sized mounds. And just because he could, Jared tweaked each tender bud and wiggled them just to see them jiggle. He watched Harley lick at her cunt a moment before inspiration struck. Pushing the skirt back up over Jenny’s hips he took her knees and spread them as far apart as they would go before making a quick trip to the kitchen. 

Harley’s food dish was nearly empty but here was a small amount of soft food clinging to one side. Jared scooped it out with his fingers and returned to the living room. Jenny’s eyes flew open as he smeared a small amount on each nipple. He didn’t bother with explanations, just pulled Harley away by his collar long enough to rub the remainder of the chow right into her pussy. Harley immediately snorted in approval and dove in with renewed enthusiasm. Jenny keened and rolled her hips to meet the dog’s tongue as Jared sat down with his wine and got comfortable. Sandy wasn’t due home for hours and his deadline was days away. He could afford to take the afternoon off. Especially for something like this. 

After Harley had licked Jenny’s pussy free of food he immediately scented more and placed a front paw on each of her thighs to stand on his hind legs. Jenny arched her back, offering Harley her chow covered tits as Jared caught a glimpse of the dog’s shiny pink cock peeking from its furry hiding place below. He took a sip of his wine and relaxed back into his chair.


	2. Good Girl: Missing Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene to previous chapter.

Jenny put the twenty Mr.P had given her into her wallet and tucked in her shirt, giving Harley a pat on the head as she started for the door. Harley immediately stuck his nose up the back of her skirt. Gasping at the cold wetness, she pulled away and smoothed the material over her ass. She’d barely taken another step and the dog was tangled between her legs and was insistently shoving his snout up the front of her skirt. She tried to force him away but he was strong…and persistent. He kept lapping at her as she pushed at him, rough tongue catching the inside of her thighs and when she moved just right the edge tickled its way right over sensitive swollen lips. It weakened her resolve and Harley was able to push the tip of his nose right up inside her when she faltered. The sensation momentarily immobilized her, the cold tip, the scratchy whiskers the foreign feel of the furry snout as Harley unknowingly fucked her with his nose. Jenny cautiously opened her legs wider to give Harley better access. With room to work the dog immediately pulled back and just started licking at her. 

Disappointed, despite feeling herself grow wet again, Jenny took a step back to dislodge Harley. He followed her, refusing, aggressively nosing at her pussy with his snout. The back of her legs hit the sofa and she fell backwards, legs parting as her ass it the couch. Harley immediately slipped his tongue inside her pussy as it parted. It felt so fucking good and wrong that Jenny couldn’t help but moan. 

She was slightly embarrassed when she looked up to find Mr.P watching her, but then Harley found her clit again and all she could do was spread her legs and moan for more.


	3. Good Girl Tag: snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I say you just never know. I had no intention of coming back to this but I did. Several times!! Heed the warnings if this is not your thing!

Jared heard the door slam and a familiar voice echoed through the house. 

"Hello, Mr.P?" Jenny called, "I'm here to take Harley for his wa..."

The final word was cut off with a squeal and a thud. Jared made his way quickly from the kitchen to the living room to find Jenny up against the wall with Harley sniffing hungrily at her crotch, his head up underneath the loosely pleated plaid skirt.

"Harley!" he commanded, "down boy, now!" 

He smiled at the dog sitter. 

"He's just happy to see you," he said, and then added, "So am I." 

They made their way into the kitchen where Jared was placing a roast and some veggies into the crock pot for dinner that evening. 

"Why don't you slip your panties off and join me at the island," he suggested. 

It was a habit he'd gotten her into a few weeks ago so he could finger her whenever he felt like it. 

Jenny slipped her shoes off by the door and then her panties, making sure to place them in her purse. 

"Lose the shirt, too," Jared added as he went back to chopping his veggies. 

She joined him on the other side of the island in just her skirt and bra, looking at him a little shyly. The girl truly had no idea how utterly gorgeous she was. 

"Can I help?" she asked. 

"You are. Just stand there and look beautiful," he said with a wink, "I've got this." 

Before long she was chit-chatting away about school, elbows on the counter, showing plenty of cleavage as she stood opposite him, hips swiveling as she swayed back and forth to the music he had playing in the background. 

"Mr.Emori said that I didn't put enough effort into my science project so he wants me to stay after school tomorrow." 

"Yeah," Jared said under his breath, "I just bet he does."  
"What?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing," Jared replied as he chopped the carrots and watched Harley approach the young dog sitter from behind. 

"Anyways, Mr...Mr..." Jenny cut off with a gasp as Harley stuck his nose directly into her pussy, tongue flicking out to scrape over her lips. "Oh, my, oh...oh, fuck..." She gripped the edge of the counter to hold herself steady. 

Jared could hear how excited Harley was to get another taste of his bitch. Apparently Jenny was just as hot for it. 

"Spread your legs," Jared ordered, "let his tongue fuck you nice and deep." 

Jenny opened her legs wide and cried out almost immediately, panting harshly, hips jerking in an involuntary surprise orgasm against Harley's snout. So fucking easy. He loved it. 

Jared watched as Jenny held her weight on her elbows, catching her breath as Harley continued to stimulate her below. Eventually her breathing slowed and her hips started to roll in lazy little circles. He reached across the island and undid the front clasp of her bra. Watched her nipples harden as they dragged across the cool marble of the counter. 

It was the perfect time to introduce the new toy he'd bought just for her. 

And him. 

And Harley. 

Jared walked around the island and flipped up the back of her skirt, ran a hand over the firm mound of her ass and bent low to get a good look at what Harley was doing. It was no wonder Harley felt a little proprietary. He fucking owned the little bitch, his snout so far up her cunt he'd be smelling her for days. Jared reached into the drawer for the plug and lube he'd placed there this morning after Sandy left. 

He lubed the plug up nicely and set it aside. Joining Harley for some of the fun Jared managed to slip his finger up next to the canine's muzzle and fucked in and out until Jenny was moaning like a pro. He waited until she was really into it before pulling the finger free and inserting the tip into her ass, teasing it in nice and slow until she was pushing back against him. 

When he had her ready he carefully inserted the butt plug and held it in place as she stiffened, his other hand splayed wide on her flat stomach.

"Trust me," he whispered in Jenny's ear, "you're gonna like this. Relax. Get used to it." 

He didn't bother telling her that she'd be wearing it from now on. Or that eventually he would fuck and fill her ass with his come and then plug her up nice and tight while she took Harley for his walk. It was a given that Harley would be the one to lick the dripping hole clean when the time came. Somehow, Jared didn't think Jenny would have an issue with that part.  
Jenny was whimpering, hips twitching against Harley's onslaught. The dog just couldn't seem to get enough of her. Jared had to all but pry her off Harley's snout and order the dog to stay put as he carried her to the living room entryway. He set her on her feet and made sure the plug was secure. 

"Get ready for me," he said, then, "I'll join you in a bit." 

Jared made his way to the drawer he'd stashed the plug in earlier and retrieved the small remote. He turned it on and heard Jenny keen softly in the next room. He increased the intensity of the vibration to about the half-way point on the settings. Jared peeked around the corner to find her on her hands and knees in the middle of the living room floor, alternately rolling her hips and rocking in place at the internal sensation. He gave her a few minutes to get used to it before scratching Harley behind the ears and giving him the go ahead. 

"Go get her, boy," he said. 

Harley dashed off, excited. Jared followed, leaning casually against the wall to watch. 

There was no preamble with Harley. He just stuck is head between her legs, nosed the skirt out of the way and went to town. 

"Harley, wait...no," Jenny's leg lifted even as she objected. Jared didn't think Harley was going to take no for an answer anyways. He was a little aggressive as he investigated the strange vibration coming from his bitch. He pushed roughly at her with his snout, nudging at her until she rolled over onto her back. 

The sitter's legs fell wide open as she submitted to the dominance he was displaying. 

"Oh fuck, oh, Harley," Jenny's voice was high-pitched and desperate, "oh, please....oh, oh, yeahhh..." 

Jared loved how vocal she was. He watched them for a few minutes before making his way back to the kitchen to get the roast started. When he was finished cleaning the counter space he loaded the dishwasher. As fucking hot as it was to watch Harley eat out his sitter, it turned Jared on even more to know that it was happening as he went about such mundane tasks. He enjoyed being able to walk by the living room at his leisure and see Harley's head so comfortably ensconced between those tender young thighs. 

When he was finally ready for Jenny to sit prettily on his cock, he found her with her arms tossed up over her head, rocking her open pussy into Harley's still eager snout. They really couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Jenny's firm young breasts bounced with the movement and she arched her back. She knew how much he liked to see her tits jiggle. He went to one knee next to her and rubbed her belly. 

"Such a good little bitch," he said.  
Harley wasn't happy to be disengaged but he followed Jared's commands and sat patiently next to the sofa. Jared turned off the vibrating plug and gave Jenny a little recovery time as he dropped his jeans and slicked up his cock with heated massage oil. He wondered how it would feel on some of the whisker burn he knew she must have up inside. 

Jenny was a little unsteady as he helped her to her feet. He walked her to the couch and sat down, waiting for her to mount his leaking cock. It took her several minutes to fully seat herself and he was content to suck on her tits until she got comfortable. When she was ready he put her arms over his shoulders and had her lean forward, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Jared slipped a finger into the crack of her ass, followed it to the plug and removed it. 

It was a starter plug so it hadn't opened her up much, but he could easily slip his finger in. He gave Jenny's ass a little slap to get Harley's attention and then spread her cheeks. Tale wagging in excitement, Harley didn't need to be told twice. He gave her such a good rimming that she got off just sitting stationary on Jared's cock. He let Harley continue to lick at her as he grabbed her hips and gave directions on how best to please him. Denied the access he truly wanted, Harley lost interest as Jenny bounced on Jared's lap in earnest. 

By the time Jared was through with her, Jenny had either passed out or had fallen asleep. He had no idea how many orgasms she'd had in all, but she'd had a very full morning so far. He held her as he caught his breath and then placed her gently to the side on the sofa. Harley was asleep on the floor. So sweet. They'd tuckered each other right out. 

Jared pulled his pants back on and decided to let them nap. On his way out he made sure Jenny's legs were spread for Harley. He ate a quick snack in the kitchen before thinking to make one for the sleepyheads. He made a simple plate of strawberries and cheese for Jenny and grabbed a hotdog for Harley. He set the fruit on the coffee table, but had a much better idea for the hotdog. 

Jenny gasped in her sleep as Jared inserted the cold tip of the hotdog into her vagina. He let it warm a little before inching it in bit by bit until all but about two inches remained. He couldn't resist, he fucked her just a little bit with it. She squirmed but didn't wake up. He left her there with the hotdog sticking out of her pussy and went to his office to do some writing. 

About twenty minutes later her heard a desperate pitched moan followed by, "Ohgodohgodohgod...Harley!"

Harley had found his snack.


	4. Good Girl Tag - Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost squicked myself out with this one. Almost.

Jenny saw an unfamiliar vehicle in the driveway. Knew that Mr.P wasn't alone when she let herself into the house for her scheduled time with Harley. 

"Hello?" she called out, hating how timid she sounded sometimes. 

"Come on in, Jenny," Mr. P called from the living room. Harley was nowhere to be seen as of yet. 

Mr.P was in the living room with someone she'd not seen before. Someone very handsome.

"Don't be shy," Mr.P waved her into the room for introductions. "This is my friend Jeff. He's going to be house sitting next weekend. I thought you two should get acquainted." 

Jenny relaxed at the charming smile Jeff leveled at her. 

"I want you to be as accommodating to him as you are for me," Jared said. "Understand?" 

Jenny nodded. She'd do just about anything to please Mr.P. 

"You got your plug in?" he asked. Jenny had recently graduated to a slightly larger butt plug. She'd already opened herself up and inserted it when she'd ditched her panties before coming over. 

She nodded again, eagerly anticipating Mr.P's pleased reaction. 

"Let me see," Jared said. 

It was such a habit for them that Jeff's presence was barely a blip on the radar as Jenny turned, bent at the waist and lifted her skirt for Jared's inspection. 

"Good girl," It was crazy how good those words made her feel. A part of her knew it was slightly degrading, but she didn't care when she got one of Mr.P's special smiles directed at her. "C'mere." 

Jared had slid from the sofa to his knees on the carpet next to the hardwood coffee table. He had Jenny sit on the edge of the table and then put his large hands on her shoulders, guiding her until she was flat on her back. The surface was cool and hard. Mr.P seemed to take little care for her comfort sometimes. Jenny wasn't sure why, but like so many things with Mr.P, it really seemed to turn her on. Maybe because she was so pampered in all other aspects of her life. 

"Jeff?"

At Mr.P's inquiry his handsome friend appeared at her other side, looking down at her. 

"Here," Jenny watched as Mr.P handed Jeff a silk scarf, then ordered her to open her knees. They tied her ankles to the legs of the coffee table. She had a little bit of a give in her legs and could shift, but couldn't close them. 

Jenny was a little surprised when they also took her wrists, wrapped them with silk as well and secured them over her head on either side, tying the silk to the upper two legs of the table. They'd not done this before and her heart beat a little faster. She looked to Mr.P. He soothed a hand up her thigh. Jenny gave a tug to the wrist restraints, felt nearly no give. Her nipples tingled, pussy flooding with warmth at the idea of being helplessly pinned and exposed between the two men. They could do anything they wanted to her.   
"Jeff and I have a few things to discuss, but don't let that stop you from having a good time with Harley," Jared said. "I'm counting on you to make a good impression." 

Jenny nodded, determined not to let Mr. P down. He gave her a pat on the head before letting loose with a whistle for Harley. 

She heard the jingle of Harley's collar and felt the brush of fur on the inside of her thighs seconds before the dog excitedly forced his way between her legs and nudged her lips apart, twisting his snout into her pussy. 

Jenny gasped at the intrusion, but passively let Harley stake his claim as she tossed her head and bit her lip. She loved how he felt between her legs and the way his head disappeared under her skirt. 

"Jesus," she heard Jeff say. "When you said you had her trained, I had no idea..." 

Jared slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed her belly. "She's so hot for Harley's tongue that she'll roll over with her titties in the air anytime he wants her." 

It was true. She'd done so more than once. Harley's tongue did amazing things to her. She knew it was dirty and wrong but it just felt so fucking good she couldn't help herself. And Mr.P had explained that it was perfectly okay as long as she wanted it, so long as she was consenting. 

And she was, she was so very consenting. She liked it, a lot, but she also liked the way Mr.P looked at her when Harley helped himself to her snatch.

Jenny's mouth opened with a small mewl as that long tongue snaked up inside of her, Harley's wide snout rooting deep, nose cool against her hot inner flesh . She lifted her hips, shifting to give him a better angle. What Harley lacked in finesse he often made up for in very focused enthusiasm. All she had to do was shift, squirm or wiggle to get the stimulation she wanted.

Peripherally she was aware of Mr.P and his guest talking about the alarm system and other maintenance to be attended to while he was out of town. Apparently she was part of that maintenance and Jeff would have full access to her. Jenny was pleased that Mr.P thought to include her in his plans and made sure that she would still get her scheduled time with Harley. 

Her hips jerked as the dog's tongue randomly grazed her clit. It was hard and swollen, Jenny more turned on by being tied down than she'd realized. Harley instinctively targeted the source of her arousal and nuzzled the sensitive little nub relentlessly.

Jenny arched and whimpered, opening her knees as wide as tied ankles would allow. She was extremely reactionary to touch and had always been very vocal. Mr.P told her this was a very good thing and that she should never be embarrassed about how her body responded. 

Mouth open she panted and keened her release, hips stuttering helplessly against Harley's tongue as the two men continued to discuss business above her. Jenny relaxed against her restraints as Harley lapped at her juices, pushing in between her lips and then leaving a swath of wetness over the inside of her thighs, the crease of her legs and the mound of her pussy. Even when Harley wasn't trying to fuck her with his tongue or his snout, he really just seemed to enjoy lapping or nosing at her. And she liked that big furry head between her legs. It was a win win as far as Jenny was concerned. 

Jenny looked to Mr.P as he unbuttoned her shirt. He looked so pleased and proud of her. She'd do anything he asked of her to keep that look on his face. He unhooked her bra and freed her breasts. Cute, strawberry button nipples tightened in anticipation. 

"Christ, look at those sweet little baby tits," Jeff eyed them hungrily, like a tender cut of meat or a rare delicacy he'd been too long denied. 

"Help yourself, "Jared encouraged. "Consider it an appetizer for next weekend." 

Again, it turned Jenny on more than it should have that Mr.P offered her up to his guest with absolutely no consideration to her thoughts on the matter.   
Jeff stroked his way around her nipple with his thumb. She felt the skin pebble. Mr.P mirrored him on the other side. Chest rising and falling between them she could feel their breath ghost over her skin. Felt the peaked buds stiffen uncomfortably, nipples almost painfully hard. Harley began to lap at her in earnest with long wet strokes as her twat flooded with juice again. 

Jenny cried out, hips jerking as the men changed angles, grazing her sharp nubs repeatedly with short, steady flicks of their thumbs. It hurt, but it was a good hurt.

Tiny, open-mouthed, kitten mewls spilled from the seventeen year old as she bucked and thrashed between them. Her reaction excited Harley and he pushed into her with renewed enthusiasm, snorting and prodding her firmly with his muzzle. 

When Jared and Jeff stopped flicking her nipples all Jenny could do was lie there and pant, cunt twitching around Harleys snout. Nips still tight, sore and stinging, Jenny gasped as both buds were enveloped in warm suction, both men sealing their mouths over strawberry nubs and suckling with slow sweet pressure. It was too much stimulation, her mouth opened but she couldn't make a sound. Jeff swirled his tongue with slow deliberation around and over her nipple while Mr.P's tongue continued to flick and stab at her. Jenny was a helpless writhing wave of reaction as she surrendered to the eager mouths at each tit and the dog nuzzling at her cunt. 

She could feel her orgasm building, an electric line of arousal shooting from her nipples to pool at the base of her spine, a warm tingling sensation spreading outward through her pussy and into Harley's mouth. 

Jenny's body jerked, beyond her control. She felt the scream build in her throat and then escape with a flood of wetness, squirting juice from her pussy to lightly spray Harley's snout. The dog pulled back, a little surprised, and then attempted to lick himself clean. 

Mr.P was rubbing her belly and smiling at her with those sexy dimples, telling her what a beautiful squirter she was. Jenny really wasn't sure what that meant, but he seemed so pleased and surprised and she was a little too breathless to ask any questions. 

Jared offered Jeff a beer and they left her there, tied to the table, chest heaving, Harley ever so faithfully lapping at her crotch. She may have dozed for a few minutes. She heard muted conversation in the kitchen. It took her a few minutes to recognize a new sensation. She opened her eyes to find Harley above her on the coffee table, front paws on either side of her. Head bent, he lapped at her left tit, bouncing the firm little mound up and down with his tongue. Jenny praised him for being a good boy and shifted to find a more comfortable position on the table. Harley surprised her by opening his mouth and cradling her tender flesh of her breast in his teeth. He was surprisingly gentle, teeth barely dimpling her skin, but it was more than obvious he expected her to stay right where she was. 

Jenny relaxed back against the table and let Harley lick her boobs. It's not like she was going anywhere. And it actually felt pretty good so she arched her back and hitched her right shoulder to get him to switch to the other tit. When Harley whined a little and lifted his head, Jenny caught a glimpse of the glistening pink cock dangling between Harley's legs. The dog whined again, frustrated. Jenny squirmed. 

Harley had tried to mount her once and she'd had a little freak out. He could lick and prod her all she wanted, but a doggie dick in her cunt was another story. Mr.P had soothed them both through the entire encounter. 

Jenny was relieved when Mr. P returned, likely due to Harley's distress. She watched as he calmed the dog, running a hand over his head and back. He knelt next to her and eyed her speculatively. 

"I have an idea," he said to her, then, "I want you to trust me, okay?" 

She nodded, nervous despite the fact that she did trust him. 

"Jeff?" Mr.P called his guest over to assist.   
Jared led Harley up the length of the table and over her body. Jenny turned her head to the side as the dog's dick bobbed in her face. Mr. P helped Harley plant his front paws on the floor, then ordered him to stay with a hand to his back. Harley's back paws were still on the table and his pink cock all but rested against Jenny's cheek. 

Mr.P had Jeff sit with Harley while he knelt at her side once again. 

"Now, I want you to think about all the pleasure that Harley has given you," he said. Jenny wilted at the slightly disappointed look on his face. He'd been so pleased with her only moments before. "Don't you think he deserves some in return?" he asked. 

She couldn't help but nod. Jenny hadn't considered how selfish she'd been. 

Mr.P reached for Harley's cock. The dog didn't even flinch or startle at the contact. It made her wonder if Mr.P touched it often. He pressed it to her lips. 

"It's your turn to give Harley some pleasure," he said firmly, as if talking to a small child. "Open your mouth." 

Jenny hesitantly obeyed, wrapping her lips around the pink flesh. She mouthed it experimentally. 

"There you go," Jared praised. "Good girl." 

Jenny lifted her head from the table and took half of Harley's cock. The dog made a noise and both Jeff and Jared soothed him. 

"Lie back, let him fuck your mouth. At this angle he can't go too deep." Jared assured her. Not that it mattered. If she could deep throat Mr.P she should be able to handle Harley no problem. 

Jenny shifted, tugging against the bonds. Mr.P said no to removing them but he did help her find a more comfortable position. She took Harley's dick into her mouth again and started working him. For the most part Harley seemed content to just let her suck him, but every so often he would pump his hips and fuck her mouth roughly.

 

It helped to have Mr.P right there, encouraging her and rubbing her belly. Like everything she did for him, she wanted to do it right and do it good. She'd be sure to give Harley the best doggie blow job ever. 

Eventually she felt her skirt lift and realized Mr.P was between her legs. He fingered her until she had some natural lube going and then she felt something else being inserted into her vagina. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't his dick. It wasn't big enough. Having no idea what she was being fucked with made her even more wet. 

Whatever it was had grooves along the side. Mr.P gave it a twist when it was nice and deep and she moaned around Harley's cock. He fucked her with it until she was squirming and struggling against the silk ties. He said something to Jeff and the next thing she knew both of her nipples were being pinched. Not hard, but with a constant steady pressure, alternating back and forth between each breast. The man had a very nice touch. 

When Mr.P pulled out her plug and stuck two fingers up her ass, she saw a burst of stars behind her eye lids. The combination of that along with the Phillip’s screwdriver he was using to fuck her pussy with was enough for her eyes to roll back in her head. The last thought that she had was that she very much enjoyed the bitter taste of doggie precome that she sucked from Harley’s dick. 

 

Jenny woke with Harley licking her face and she smiled tiredly. She tried to move, realized she was still bound. She looked around just as Jeff and Mr.P came into the room. It looked like they were going somewhere.   
"Can you untie me now?" she asked. 

Mr.P spoke softly to Jeff. The other man excused himself. Jared knelt next to her.

"I'll untie you when I get back," he said. "I already called your mother and told her Harley needed you for a couple more hours." 

"I have to pee," Jenny said shyly. 

She didn't quite understand the small smile Mr.P favored her with. His hand slipped under her skirt and he cupped her pussy, slipping one long finger inside. He pushed into her roughly and Jenny tightened her muscles instinctively. Unfortunately her bladder was uncomfortably full and with a particularly hard thrust, it let go with a gush. She blushed hard as warm piss soaked her skirt and dripped from the table to patter on the carpet. 

"There," Mr. P said, "now you don't have to pee." 

Despite the fact that it didn't seem to bother him, Jenny was still quite embarrassed. 

"I'm going to be gone for at least an hour. I'm going to leave you like this. I think it’s only fair that Harley gets full access to you. Let him have your cunt, your tits, and your mouth, whatever he wants." 

She nodded solemnly at his order. 

"I'll be thinking about you while I'm gone," Mr.P confided. 

Jenny looked at him hopefully. 

"It makes me hot knowing that you're here, tied up and waiting for me. Be a good girl. Make Harley happy and I'll fuck you before I take you home." 

"I will," she promised eagerly, ”I'll be good." 

"You were so beautiful with Harley's cock in your mouth," Mr. P said. "Think you can do that again for me sometime?" 

Jenny thought about it. It really wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be. She licked her lips. 

Mr. P smiled and Jenny got the feeling that he very much knew that she would do just about anything for him.


	5. Good Girl Tag - tongue time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did squick myself here a little but there is a purpose behind it that will come in the next installment.

Jared tapped the large plug into place in Jenny's ass and ran his hand over smooth buttocks. 

"Think you're ready to take me?" he asked. 

Jenny slipped from Mr.P's lap to her knees in front of him, conscious of the plug. It was deep and wide. The biggest she'd taken so far. She grown used to them, even felt empty without them, but she wanted Mr.P deep inside of her. She'd been waiting forever it seemed. 

"Today?" her excitement was evident. 

"We'll see," he hedged. "I have to know that you're ready." 

"I am, I'm ready," Jenny assured enthusiastically; "I can take you." 

Jenny knew Mr.P was a big man. She appreciated the fact that he didn't want to hurt her and had been using the plugs to open her over the last few weeks. She wanted to make him proud and take every last inch of his very impressive cock.

"There's more to it than just that," he reminded her. "It's about taking care of your partner as well. 

Jenny nodded. 

"I'm going to be working you open and giving you every inch of dick you can handle," Jenny was thrilled, it sounded like he really was going to fuck her ass today. "And Harley is gonna clean your hole out with his tongue after I plug you back up and you take him for a walk."

Jenny nodded again, not quite sure where this was going. 

"That means it’s your job to see to it that Harley is properly seen to as well," Jared stated matter of factly, and then challenged, "If you can get him hard and suck him off like a good little bitch...I'll fuck your ass for you." 

Jenny really wanted it. 

She looked at Harley. Licking at her pussy and fucking her with his nose often got him excited, but sometimes it took a little awhile. She wasn't sure what to do to get a more immediate response. Mr.P seemed to follow her thought process. 

"Lick his hole," he suggested firmly. 

Jenny didn't know what it was about that tone of voice but it made her sopping fucking wet and it was like she couldn't help herself.  
"I cleaned him for you," Jared said as he guided Harley until he was standing on all fours in front of her with his tail raised. She looked at Mr.P with huge eyes to gauge how serious he was. The lust in his eyes was all she needed to push her reservations aside. That and the incentive of finally being filled with hard pulsing cock as opposed to a plug.

On her hands and knees behind the dog, Jenny closed her eyes and kitten licked Harley's puckered hole. He startled a bit but Mr.P soothed him. Harley was so well trained that he wouldn't move unless given leave to. Much like her. She tried another swipe, less tentative this time. It was musky and the texture was odd, but once she had the first taste under her belt it wasn't so bad. She'd never done this before and figured it was a good way to experiment. She hoped that Mr.P would let her lick his hole eventually. At least this way she'd get some practice in. 

Jenny was nothing if not enthusiastic. Jared watched as her tongue went from hesitant to bold, licking and swirling around Harley's hole like she was enjoying a vanilla soft serve from the dairy bar. He moved to the floor to get a better view. 

"Yeah, baby," his hand went to Harley's back to stay him. "Stick your tongue in his hole."

Jenny pressed in slowly and wiggled. Harley pranced in place a little but stayed put. 

"Stroke his shaft," Jared ordered softly. 

Jenny wrapped her hand around the furry appendage and carefully worked it. 

"Easy," Jared soothed, "good boy." 

Tongue pressing in and out Jenny fucked into Harley's hole as she jacked him. She was a fucking natural, curling and swirling her tongue, sensitive to Harley's reactions. 

Before long the pink tip of a cock peeked from the fur and Harley was panting, tongue lolling. 

Jenny continued until Harley was fully unsheathed, then went back to licking his hole. Jared watched her and couldn't help but wonder what that tongue would feel like in his ass. 

"On your back," Jared ordered. He backed Harley up until his cock was lined up with Jenny's mouth, hind legs on either side beneath her pits. One of the throw pillows from the couch was enough to elevate her head for good access. "Suck."  
Jenny didn't have to be told twice. She'd really gotten a taste for Harley's precome. She suckled the tip of his dick and mouthed it like a pacifier. Jared loved it when she got wet and slurpy. 

She would do anything he asked of her - and he knew that. It was part of the attraction. The kid was fucking hot beyond words, but it was the excitement of how far he could push her that aroused him. His plan was to work Jenny up to a full scale mounting. He had it all planned, even if it did require him giving her a little something to help her relax and enjoy it. 

Jared unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra. Those baby boobs never failed to turn him on. He preferred her hands tied over her head as it stretched her out and added extra perkiness to the firm little mounds, but it wasn't always an option. 

Jenny opened her legs to accommodate him as he flipped up her skirt. The large plug in her ass was a stark contrast to smooth, flawless skin and the well-manicured pussy. He pushed her knees apart, stuck his finger into her slippery wet cunt for some lubrication and then zeroed in on her clit. Jared loved the involuntary twitch and stutter of her hips when it was nice and hard. 

He waited until she was moaning and keening around Harley's cock before giving the sensitive little nub a pinch. Jenny gave a startled yelp, hips jerking. Jared gave her no time to recover, he opened his hand and spanked her pussy. Jenny yelped again, panting.

"You want another one?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Please," the word slurred around the dick she'd yet to relinquish. 

Jared slapped the open pussy again and thumbed her clit it small clockwise rotations. Jenny's hips came off the floor and she cried out. Startled, Harley pranced away from her, taking his dick with him. 

Jared ripped her plug free, flipped her over, pulled her hips to his, and was sliding into her before Jenny fully recovered from the sudden and intense orgasm. 

"Ungh..." it was all she could manage.  
"Yeah," Jared plowed straight in, balls slapping against her as he pressed her tits to the floor. All Jenny could do was hold on as he pounded into her again and again before his thrusts grew erratic and he grunted his release seconds after she felt a warm gush within. 

She barely had time to enjoy the feel of him and he was pulling out. She felt his come running out of her hole. Mr.P used his finger to push it back in and then eased the plug back into place. It was a wet, uncomfortable, squelchy feeling. Her hole felt inflamed and abused, her tits were scraping against the carpet and her pussy still tingled. 

She felt used. 

It made her wet all over again. 

Mr.P helped her to her feet and smoothed out her skirt. He slipped his hand between her legs and smeared the come that refused to be plugged all over her pussy. On his knees in front of her he cupped her breasts and bounced them in his hands. He sucked each one in turn, tongue fluttering like a butterfly over each hardened bud. Jenny arched, surrendering her tits to his mouth, tangling her hand in the thick hair at the nape of his neck. She often found herself wishing she had milk to give him. 

Jared took her bra off and helped her back into her shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone. He sucked each nipple again through the shirt, strawberry nubs visible through the thin white fabric that clung to them. He placed Harley's leash in her hand. 

"It's time for Harley's walk," he reminded her. He lifted her shirt and tongued her belly button. "God, I love that you're carrying a big load of my come inside of you."

Jenny moaned. She did too. Maybe some morning she could swing by before school and get him to pump her full of his come and plug her for the day. The idea of sitting through an entire day of school with Mr.P inside her was so fucking hot. 

Mr.P slapped her on the ass when Harley whined. "Walk the property," he reminded her. They had a good 20 acres and a long driveway so privacy was all but guaranteed, but you never know. "I want to be able to look out the kitchen window and see you.' 

Jenny nodded.  
It was a little hard to walk comfortably and normally with the plug, but she managed. Her lips and inner thighs were slick and the slight breeze that blew up her skirt was cool as it hit her moist skin. Harley was all keyed up for his walk so he tugged her along for a time. But when she stopped once or twice to adjust the plug, he'd stick his nose up her skirt. He got progressively more persistent until Jenny was forced to find a spot where she could let him have at her. She made sure to do so where Mr.P could see her from the window. 

There was a beautiful weeping willow in the back corner of the property not far from the house. As if sensing her intentions, Harley had his nose firmly ensconced in her cunt before she fully stopped moving. Jenny ended up using the tree for balance and bending and lifting one knee so Harley could root his way up inside of her. He was hot for it, pushing at her aggressively with his nose and licking over the plug and her thighs. 

The wet spots on her shirt where Mr.P had sucked her were cool, her nipples hard and tight. They felt sharp. She wanted his mouth on them again. Jenny let Harley eat her out until she got off on his snout and then dropped to her knees and unbuttoned her shirt. She let it fall from her shoulders, offering her tits to Harley. He lapped at them but didn't do so enthusiastically until she soaked her fingers in pussy juice and rubbed the scent over her nipples. 

They were nice and hard and Harley bounced her mounds up and down with his tongue until they were sore. 

"Good boy," Jenny breathed as she lowered herself to the grass and opened her legs to him again. "Lick me." 

That massive head disappeared beneath her skirt and she closed her legs enough to feel him moving between her thighs. One of her favorite fantasies was sitting at her desk in homeroom with her legs open, Harley beneath the desk, his head up her skirt, as she took down the assignments of the day. It was infinitely more satisfying than the time she'd served detention with Mr.Emori and he'd climbed under her desk and held her knees open while he tasted her. Honestly though, no one could compete with Harley's tongue.  
Jenny left her breasts bared, enjoying the shade and the afternoon breeze, watching the tree sway above her as she rocked her clit into Harley's eager snout. She got herself off one more time before heading back to the house, picking twigs out of her hair as she went. 

"Nice walk?" Jared asked as she entered the patio doors. He was finishing up the dishes and had a clear view of her tree. They shared a smile. 

She waited patiently as he finished. She had an early release day today and told her parents she was going to the mall with a friend before she came to Mr.P's to care for Harley. They had the whole afternoon before them and she wondered what he had planned. He always had something planned. 

"Ready?" Jared broke her from her reverie. "I have a surprise for you." 

The child in her bubbled to the surface and she practically bounded after him into the living room. 

"Climb onto the table," Jared ordered. He'd placed some padding there for her knees which was unusual. She wondered if he planned on keeping her there for an extended period of time. She did as ordered. "Lean forward, on your elbows." 

Jenny went to her forearms, ass in the air, Harley already sniffing his way around the plug. There were two short chains hooked to the table. Mr.P took the first one and clamped it to her tender, unsuspecting nipple. She hissed and jerked, pain turning to pleasure as the clamp tugged her bud when she instinctively pulled away. 

"Like that?" Mr.P asked as he secured the second clamp. 

Gasping, she replied, "Y...yesss." 

"Good girl," he praised. 

Jenny tested the chains, seeing how far she could move before they tugged, how far before pleasure turned back to pain. Mr.P flipped up her skirt as she played with the clamps. He got her attention fully though when he tugged on her plug, slowly removing it. She immediately felt warmth run from her hole and then Harley was there, lapping at it greedily, long tongue snaking deep into her ass.  
"Uuuunnnngggghhhh..." 

It was all she could say. Jenny heard a dark chuckle from Mr.P. Fuck. Harley had licked her there before and it had felt good. But opened up like she was and dripping with his master's come - it was like Harley was rooting for gold or something. He got in there so nice and deep. 

Jenny wasn't even aware she was keening and bucking until the clamps on her tits pulled so tight it brought tears to her eyes. She tried to spread her legs wider to give Harley better access. Deeper. She needed him deeper. All but humping open air she rolled her hips and wiggled her ass, desperate for more. 

Harley kept at it until every last bit of Jared's come was gleaned from the furthest reaches of Jenny's hole. When she came, it was so intense that she nearly blacked out. She felt a familiar squirt of warm pussy juice between her legs, wetting her thighs. 

She was spent, body lax and slumped against the table, knees wide open. Harley apparently hadn't gotten the memo that she was done in. He just kept lapping away at her ass, cunt and thighs. All she could do was twitch when he hit a sensitive spot. 

Jenny felt Mr.P's hand at the small of her back. 

"You're gonna feel something cool. It will keep you open and soothe your insides a bit." 

Whatever it was, it was hard and blunt...but blessedly cool as promised. Jenny relaxed as Mr.P eased it in and then left it. 

"I'll be back to pump you full of come. Keep that pretty ass nice and high for me." 

Jenny perked a little at the order, ass inching higher. Maybe he'd go slower this time, let her enjoy the feel of his cock.

Jared left her there with a carrot sticking out of her backside, her tits clamped to the table and Harley’s nose in her cunt.

Jenny was such a good little bitch.


	6. Good Girl: Harley gets his bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment before epilogue

Jared palmed his cock as he watched Jenny and Harley on the living room floor in front of him. The sitter was on her back moaning around Harley's dick as she fucked one of her fingertips in and out of his furry little doggie hole. At her cunt, head hidden beneath the skirt was Pippy. Sandy had brought the yappy little dog home a few weeks ago as a companion for Harley. They'd become surprisingly good buds. Jared had half expected Harley to eat the dog as an appetizer. 

Pippy didn't get a lot of time between Jenny's legs, but they'd trained him specifically to stimulate her clit. For weeks an hour of Jenny's time with Harley had been devoted to spreading her legs for Pippy and rewarding him with his favorite kibble treats as he learned to lick her clit on demand - using short, little sharp strokes of his tongue.

Unfortunately, Pippy wasn't nearly as well trained as Harley. Of course Harley seemed to have a taste specifically for Jenny and had deemed her his bitch. Jared discovered that Pippy was more of a free agent when he woke up one morning to find Sandy moaning sleepily next to him. Her eyes were huge when she opened them to find Jared next to her instead of between her legs. 

To her credit she did not freak out. It obviously felt really good. Jared encouraged her by slipping a hand under her knee and tugging her leg up and out, spreading her wide open. Sandy gave a squeaky moan as Pippy dug in deeper. Jared pulled the covers down so they could see the furry critter between her legs and sucked on her nipple until she threw her head back and keened out her release. 

Sandy wouldn't talk about it after and Jared didn't push, even when she occasionally disappeared into the bedroom with Pippy, locking the door behind her. He'd let her get a little more comfortable with it before he insisted on being part of the action. 

Harley's whine brought him back to the present as he thrust gently into Jenny's mouth, too well trained to rut the way he probably wanted to but clearly enjoying the encounter. Jenny was making high-pitched whimpery noises around his cock as Pippy gave her clit some very focused attention. Most days Jared was content to just watch the show. Today was not one of them.   
He shucked his jeans off and tossed his shirt to the side as he joined them on the floor. Pippy was displaced pretty easily and took it in stride as Jared placed him on the sofa out of the way. Jared tapped the plug in Jenny's ass and ran his finger around the rim. She wiggled at the touch and opened her legs wider, still slurping at Harley's cock. 

Jared twisted the plug and gave a little pull. Jenny lost some of her concentration, mouth open as she panted around the pink dick. He removed the plug in small twisting increments and then fucked it back into her until she was squirming and mewling like the wanton little bitch that he'd trained her to be. 

When he withdrew the plug completely, Jenny whimpered at the loss, hips still moving. 

At a softly spoken order from Jared, Jenny released Harley's dick and removed her finger from his hole. Harley stepped away, slick pink cock bobbing between his legs. 

"Good boy," Jared patted him on the head. The poor dog had to be frustrated with all the attention to his dick but no actual pay off. 

Jenny sat up as well, both of them looking to him for what to do next. 

"You've been a very good girl," he said to Jenny. "And I think you've earned a special treat."

Her eyes lit up in anticipation. She so loved any little reward he allowed her. 

"I'm going to let you put your tongue in my ass. Do you think you're ready?"

Jenny nodded enthusiastically. "I've been practicing." 

He smiled. She was like an over eager little puppy. She'd had her tongue in Harley's ass every chance she could get once Jared had told her she would have to earn that privilege and be able to please him with her skill. He'd enjoyed watching her practice. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he said in all honestly. "Here, I got you something." 

Jared handed her the small package he'd hidden under the chair. Jenny looked at it, obviously touched by his thoughtfulness. 

"Open it," he encouraged. 

"It...it's beautiful," Jenny said as she pulled the shimmery, silver chain from the box. It was really good quality and he'd paid handsomely for it, but he could tell she wasn't quite sure what it was for. 

"Here," he took it from her. "Let me help you." 

Jared clasped one of the small clamps at the end of the chain to her nipple. She gasped as the tender bud was pinched, but arched her back so he could attach the other one as well. It was just enough pressure to send a jolt of pleasure to her pussy. She could already feel herself growing wet. 

"You can wear it like this," Jared said as he indicated the short chain going from nipple to nipple, "or you can wear it like this." 

He pulled another longer chain from the box and attached it to the center of the existing chain, like a leash. Jared gave a slight tug and Jenny moaned as her nubs were stretched.  
"I'll take you for a walk later. Lead you around by your tits. Would you like that?"

Jenny nodded, the thought alone making her slippery. 

"Good girl." 

Jenny beamed at his praise and he couldn't resist patting her on the head in much the same way he had Harley. 

"Hands and knees," Jared ordered. "Harley's going to tongue fuck you while you do me." 

Within moments they had their own little assembly line of ass licking in place. Jared at the front with the chain to Jenny's tits in his hand, Jenny prepping him with long fluid strokes of her tongue and Harley rooting into her ass, still open and slick from the plug. 

Jenny had been waiting so long for this that she refused to be distracted by what Harley was doing. It felt fucking good and she couldn't help but respond to it, but her attention and focus was on pleasing Mr.P. She wanted to show him everything she'd learned and she was determined to make him come. 

Jared was already rock hard and didn't think it would take too much. Watching Jenny and Harley together was better than any pay-per-view porn and the fact that he actually got to direct the action made it all the better. The more he pushed Jenny, the more she did for him, the more aroused he became. 

Jenny was a slight, petite girl bordering on dainty. There was however nothing fragile or dainty in the muscle that she worked into his ass. Jared heard himself moan as she pierced him, her tongue strong, determined and confident. It was twisted he knew, but it made him proud to know he'd had a hand in teaching her such obvious skill. True, he'd made her rim his dog for his own personal pleasure while he got off on it, but that was semantics. It was a skill she'd carry with her forever. 

Jenny withdrew her tongue after the teasing stab she'd made into Mr.P's hole. She softly licked her way around the puckered skin, using a hand to spread one of his cheeks wide. His ass was in the air with his shoulders low, so he was pretty open to her but she wanted to be closer. Stuffing her face into his crack she mouthed at him with a sloppy abandonment that was purposeful. She knew how much he liked the sound of her enjoying her task. The more obscene she got when sucking Harley off, the more Mr.P seemed to like it. She hummed and slurped and spit into his hole for some extra lubrication.

Mr.P made the most amazing noises, moaning and panting and pushing his ass back into her face. Jenny loved the idea that maybe she could undo him, even if it was just a tiny, little piece of what he did to her. There were days that he took her apart so completely that she wasn't sure she'd ever fit back together the same way. It was scary sometimes, the things she would do just because he told her to.  
"Yeah, baby, come on, stick that tongue back in there," Mr.P ordered breathlessly. 

Jenny used the tip of her finger to circle the rim as a counterpoint to her tongue, creating a dual sensation, teasing the opening with one and then the other. She waited until he was on the verge of frustration and then plunged as deep as she could. When she'd first started rimming Harley her tongue would get tired and sore very quickly, even cramp on occasion. She could see now why Mr.P had her practice so much before allowing her access to his ass. She would not have had the stamina to please him without the hours of practice she'd put in with Harley. 

Buried as deeply as she could go with her tongue, Jenny used her nail to gently scrape around the rim of the puckered hole. Mr.P cursed a blue streak, a tremble in his voice. She'd never heard him sound vulnerable before. It was so fucking hot she did it again. He slammed his fist into the floor. Tempted to repeat the sensation again Jenny instead shifted her finger, using the pad to massage around her impaled tongue with tiny, firm circles.

Jenny flexed, curled and fucked her tongue in and out of Mr.P's ass with a skill that left him in breathless awe of her talent. She pulled out and licked around the rim and then up and over, slick pink tongue and finger in constant motion. Covering his musky-sweet hole with her mouth, Jenny pressed in close, forming a seal and pulling air into her lungs to create suction. Jared nearly came off the floor. He'd barely had time to recover from that when she'd tongued him open again, index finger wiggling its way in at the same time. 

The fucking kid was gonna make him blow in an embarrassingly short amount of time. 

He'd watched her practice on Harley and knew she was good. He'd gotten off just watching her progress, going from tentatively prodding at his hole and holding his dick like she didn't quite know what to do with it to licking his ass and tongue fucking him like a pro while she coaxed his dick out of his sheath. Jared could feel every ounce of learned skill and natural ability as Jenny repeatedly brought him to the edge of orgasm and then eased him back down. 

When her small hand wrapped around the hard, heavy cock between his legs and worked it like she was milking a cow's teat, Jared keened into the carpet and just surrendered to her tongue, mouth open, eyes dazed. 

Jenny knew she had Mr.P right where she wanted him, could feel the moment he let go. It was an incredible feeling of power and responsibility and she couldn't help but wonder if that was how he felt when she surrendered to him.  
She lost her concentration, moaning into Mr.P's hole when Harley shoved his snout roughly into her cunt and nudged her. He was more aggressive than usual lately, but she was enjoying it. She loved it when he got a little dominant with her and she felt that urge to submit to him. Jenny spread her legs wider and hitched her hips back to give him better access. Her hole was slick and open, still loose from the plug. She let Harley do his thing and directed her focus back to Mr.P. It wasn't very often that the tables were turned and she wanted to make the most of it. 

Jared was completely boneless, world narrowed to the amazing little muscle of wonder that slicked into his ass and around the puckered skin at his entrance. He'd been rimmed before so it was no novelty, but never like this. He'd never dreamed when he'd woken the sleeping sitter on the couch all those months ago with his hand inside her panties, curled over her mound, and her baby nipple in his mouth that she'd ever come this far. He figured he'd fuck her a few times and that would be it. 

Of course he was willing to give credit where it was due. It was Harley who'd opened the door for more. And Jenny had stepped through so willingly. The scant amount of time he had with her was beginning to not be enough and already he was thinking about what it would mean for them when she graduated. He knew her parents had big plans for her. 

Jenny slicked her hand through the precome on the head of his dick and back up the length to his balls where she pumped him with short, firm strokes. Fuck if she wasn't going milk one hell of a volcanic spew of come right out of him. He felt her wiggle a little in distraction and wondered what Harley was doing to her. 

"Oh my...oh my god," breathless and slightly panicked Jenny continued,"...Harley, no!" 

There was an edge of hysteria to her voice that brought Jared out of his pre-orgasmic haze. He twisted slightly to look over his shoulder and froze, gaping in surprise. Apparently Harley had gotten tired of waiting to claim his bitch. His front paws were perched on Jenny's lower back and his dick was long and hard as he thrust his doggie hips, trying to find her hole. As Jared watched as he found what he was looking for and slid home with a sharp, deep snap of his hips. Jenny wailed as Harley pounded into her with nothing but sheer instinct and took his bitch whether she wanted it or not. 

It all happened in a matter of seconds and was already in motion by the time Jared could get himself turned around and attempt to soothe her. Thankfully she was used to his dick inside of her and had been stretched by the plug. Harley wasn't nearly as thick as he was, but was likely nearly as long. The dog was almost brutal in his claiming, jabbing into her roughly, panting and growling softly in the back of his throat. 

He'd waited a long time for this. 

"Shhhhhhh," Jared ran a hand over her hair and pulled it back, holding it at the back of her head. He tipped her chin up, smiled at the faint streaks of mascara that ran down her face and the shame that etched bright and pink across the top of her cheekbones. "So fucking beautiful."  
He watched as she tried to pull herself together, wanting so much to please him, looking up at him with large trusting eyes as Harley continued to pound her. She had no idea what was coming. Jared felt himself growing rock hard again at just the thought of it. He twisted a little, still gripping her hair, snagged Pippy from the sofa and placed him beneath her. The little dog immediately sought out her clit and Jenny's hips twitched involuntarily as she whimpered. 

Jared had the chain to her tits wrapped around his hand as he lightly stroked his cock, tugging on her nipples as he kneeled in front of her. 

"Harley's going to knot you," he informed her. He could already see it forming and knew she could feel it hitching against her rim as he fucked her. "It's gonna hurt, but you're gonna take it like the good little bitch I trained you to be. I'll be right here with you." 

Jenny held his gaze like an anchor, eyes filled with devotion at those final words as she tried to prepare herself. There really was no way that she could. She felt the catch and pull of Harley’s cock as his knot swelled. Seconds later it was too large to slip back into her hole with ease and she tensed, knowing that Harley was going to force it through.   
"Yeah, baby, come on, take it." Jaredstroked himself faster.

Pippy's tongue on her clit was almost painful her little nub was so hard. Mr.P tugged her nipples over and over again as he jacked off in front of her. Harley was relentless and she squeal-screamed, thrashing against the pain as his knot pushed through the tight ring of muscle. 

Jared could tell the moment she was knotted, Harley's thrusts changed and Jenny bucked like a wild horse between them. Just the thought was enough to tip him over the edge and he came so fucking hard right in her face that he saw white flashes of light at the corner of his vision. 

As he quickly came down he noticed that Harley's thrusts had slowed and were less urgent - and that Jenny was panting and softly weeping. He still had one hand on his dick and a handful of her hair in the other. He released her hair and it fell in golden waves around her come covered face. Jared tipped her chin up again and kissed her tenderly, tasting his come at the corner of her mouth. She kissed him back, breath hitching.

Jared soothed her quietly, licking his come from her face and lashes as she sniffled and the trembling in her limbs eased. He wiped away the last bit of dampness from her tears and then kissed her on the nose before smoothing a hand down her back and helping Harley ease off and turn around so they were connected ass to ass. Jared's dick twitched with renewed interest when Jenny was tugged along with Harley at the movement. 

Jesus.  
Pippy was still diligently licking away at her clit. Jared shooed him away to wherever he wanted to go as they were done with him for now. Despite the rutting he'd been doing, Harley had been fairly careful with Jenny. Jared smoothed his hand over the light scratches on her back. He'd have to put something on them before she went home to take the sting out and help them heal quicker. 

Jenny hissed as he fingered the stretched, swollen skin around her very plugged hole. Jared ran a hand from her head, down the center of her back to her ass where he used both hands to cup her cheeks and lift. She hissed again. He then ran a hand down the outside of her thigh, reaching under her to do the same on the other side. Smoothing his hand down the length of her arms, she adjusted her stance, widening the placement of her hands. 

Mr.P's touch was almost clinical as he lightly fondled her breasts, careful and aware of the chain as he tweaked each mound to test their firmness and then skimmed a flat palm down over her stomach before slipping between her legs and smoothing down the inside of her thigh. Jenny felt like she was being sized up like some brood mare for breeding, like Mr.P was assessing her worth to him. She should have been indignant, but all she could do was hang in suspended silence as she awaited his verdict. 

"Such a beautiful bitch," he said with approval as long fingers found their way deep inside of her. 

Jenny gasped with a different kind of pleasure, proud and so very pleased at his approval. 

"Feel all that doggie come inside of you? Filling you?" Mr.P asked as he worked her cunt, a gentle gliding in contrast to the rough claiming Harley had given her. Reaching deep with the tips of his fingers his palm cupped and massaged her mound, avoiding direct stimulation of her oversensitive clit. He was slow and gentle and patient and before she realized it Jenny was canting her hips, seeking more, the slip slide of his fingers coming easier as her pussy filled with a wet flood of juice. 

"So fucking easy," Mr.P praised, stroking over her backside with his other hand. "Come for me with Harley's dick in your ass, baby." 

Jenny moaned, humping and rocking, desperate to do as Mr.P asked, losing herself in the feeling of fullness and the slight tug she felt in her ass each time she rocked forward. 

He spanked her, a sharp slap across her cheek that startled her. Jenny felt Harley's flinch and pull as Mr.P's voice soothed him steady even as he tugged the chain attached to her nipples.  
It was all too much. Jenny came with a groan, bucking and lifting one leg off the floor as her hips spasmed against the pressure of his hand at her pussy. Breathless and panting she sagged, boneless and exhausted. She felt Mr.P's large hand on her head, stroking over her hair. 

"My good girl." 

"Good girl," she repeated in a whisper, glowing, but tired, "good girl." 

She rested with her ass in the air, Mr.P's hand on her back as he sat next to her while Harley continued to fill her full of come. 

"He's almost done," Mr.P informed her. Jenny's eyes were still closed, forehead on the carpet. "I'm gonna plug you when he pulls out. Wanna take you for your walk while you're nice and full." 

Jenny nodded. 

She felt Harley release her and his dick withdraw, warm come immediately running down the inside of her thighs as Mr.P quickly but carefully worked the plug in, taking extra time to make sure it was secure. Harley's tongue was there, familiar and enthusiastic as he licked his own spunk from her legs and around the plug once it was firmly in place. 

She was vaguely aware of Mr.P slipping back into his jeans and then he stood in front of her and tugged on her tits with the chain. She started to get to her feet. 

"Stay on your knees," he ordered. 

Jenny felt a little wobbly and tired, so maybe it was just as well. Mr.P always seemed to know what she needed. 

He walked away from her and she followed on her hands and knees. Harley trailed behind her, still nosing at her ass and alternately licking at her. Mr.P stopped in front on the fridge and helped himself to a bottle of water, leaning down to offer her some as well. 

Jenny followed him into his office, settling next to him as he checked his email, the chain attached to her relaxed, no longer tugging. She was just about to give into the urge to lie down next to him when the plug in her ass began to vibrate. She whimpered, feeling it through her entire body. Mr.P rarely used the higher settings. 

Unable to support herself, Jenny rolled to her back, arching as her knees opened wide. She was exhausted and could do nothing but lie there as the vibrations stimulated the raw nerves of her ass and tickled through her pussy, all but making her scalp tingle.  
A frisky Harley took advantage of the opening and was unabashedly lapping at her pussy, his strokes long and deep, opening her folds and grazing over her clit. So much more to her liking than Pippy's focused attention...though there were times when that was good too. 

Mr.P tugged her tits again, reaching down to rub her belly. Harley kept nosing at the plug and licking at it, wanting at the slop he'd filled his bitch with. Thankfully Mr.P turned the plug to a lower setting before leading her back through the kitchen on shaky limbs. The thick carpet in the living room was a relief to her knees. She felt like curling up and taking a nap, but Jenny was pretty sure Mr.P wasn't done with her yet.

Jared dropped his pants and sat down in the middle of the sofa, ass at the edge, legs splayed. Jenny was tired he could tell, but he had her suck him off until he was nice and hard again. 

"Climb on, sweetheart," Jared drawled, hard cock jutting between them. 

Being such a tiny thing it always took Jenny some time to get fully situated and accommodate his size. He let her seat herself fully, or as far as she could, before retrieving one of Sandy's silk scarves he kept stashed beneath the cushions. He bound Jenny's wrists together behind her back as the cool metal of her leashed tits grazed his chest. Smoothing his hand down over the firm globes of her backside he teased the plug out slowly as Jenny gasped and jerked on his cock. He felt the wet ooze of Harley's come slide over his balls. 

"Ride me while Harley eats his spunk out of your ass," he ordered. 

Jared relaxed against the sofa, tucking a pillow behind his lower back for support and then holding Jenny's hips steady to help maintain her balance. Harley hadn't waited for an order, was already tongue deep in her hole as Jenny mewled and panted, tossing her blond hair. She loved a good tongue fuck when she was slick and open from the plug. 

She started slow at first, rising up and down the entire length of his cock, the muscles in her legs trembling from the exertion, before switching to smaller movements and bouncing enthusiastically on his lap

"Yeah," Jared let her do all the work, "bounce those titties." 

He tightened his grip on her hip with one hand and tugged the chain with the other, the leash dangling unused between them. Jenny let her head fall back, throat vulnerable and exposed, mouth open. Jared wrapped his hand around the base, strong and sure but with no threat of pressure.  
Jenny met his gaze, trusting and submissive, dark with want as she chewed suggestively on her full bottom lip. 

"Jesus." 

She let herself go, surrendering to the steady pinch of her nipples, the large cock in her cunt and the curled tongue in her ass. Exhausted, but driven by her need to please him. 

Mr.P bucked beneath her as Harley nosed his sac and licked his balls clean.

"Fuck," was followed by a groan as he went boneless beneath her, Jenny forced to lean back slightly in order to maintain her balance as he spread his legs. She felt fur tickle at her hole as Harley firmly nosed his way into Mr.P's opening. 

Excited lapping and snuffing as the dog tasted his master was enough to push her over the edge. Jenny's orgasm slammed into her, vision graying at the edges, pussy squirting a wet gush of juice as she tumbled into darkness. 

Jared caught her as she passed out, holding her elevated as he adjusted his hips and fucked into her roughly. Harley's nose pressing against his puckered hole was enough to trigger his own release and he pumped the sitter full of her second load of come. 

Comfortable and sated, Jared shifted slowly to one side, taking Jenny with him. Resting against his chest, hands still tied behind her back, she slept soundly. Jared lifted one leg to the couch, stretching it out, but kept the other on the floor and parted for Harley. The dog continued to lap at both of them as his dick softened and slipped free. He had just enough mindset to program the timer on his watch before slipping into a light slumber.

He’d promised Jenny’s parents he’d have her home in time for dinner.


	7. Good Girl: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny graduated and went on her way. A couple of years have passed before she comes back to visit Mr.P

The heavy heat of the day was just beginning to cool with the onset of evening. The breeze was still warm but not oppressively so as Jared returned from his walk with Harley and filled the dog's water dish before jumping in the shower. He'd just slipped into a loose comfortable pair of sleep pants and was contemplating a beer when the doorbell rang. Sandy had been promoted to vice-president of advertising and rarely made it home before 9 on most days. This weekend she was actually in Boston for a conference and Jared didn't expect her home until Sunday evening. She'd taken Pippy with her and did so on most extended business trips these days. 

He wasn't expecting any visitors so he was pleasantly surprised to open the door and find a familiar face smiling back at him. 

"Hi, Mr.P," Jenny said with that same sense of quiet shyness she'd never managed to shed. 

"Jenny," he said, surprise evident, eyes wide but pleased. 

It had been at least a couple of years since he'd seen her. She'd gone off to college eventually and though they'd managed to get together a few times on breaks and holidays, the length of time between visits had gotten longer and longer until they stopped all together. He'd heard she'd gotten married last year as a matter of fact. 

"You look..." His gaze swept over her frame, pausing at the fuller than usual breasts and her rounded stomach. 

"Huge," she said with a laugh, "you can say it." 

"Beautiful," he amended. "Glowing, in fact. I...didn't know you were expecting." 

Jenny looked away shyly, hand going to her belly. Jared remembered his manners. 

"Please, come in. Have a seat." 

Jenny was covered with a fine sheen of perspiration that cooled as she entered the air conditioned room. She sighed in relief and Jared watched her nipples harden. The sundress she wore was thin, stopping above the knee and one of the spaghetti straps slid from her shoulder as she passed him. She tugged it back into place absently. 

"Here," he placed a throw pillow behind her back as she sat in the chair. 

"Thank you," Jenny made herself as comfortable as she could. 

"So, when is your due date?" he asked. 

"Next week," she replied. "We're not sure if it’s a boy or a girl. We both wanted it to be a surprise." 

Jared nodded. That was nice. Jenny didn't seem as comfortable around him as she usually was. He figured it was either the pregnancy or the fact that it had been so long since they'd last seen each other. 

"How's married life treating you?" he asked. "Everything you thought it would be?" 

He wasn't much for small talk, but if he owed anyone the courtesy, it was certainly Jenny. 

"It's wonderful. Matt's wonderful. A good man." 

Jared nodded. Not much he could say to that. 

"He's actually just been hired by Daddy's law firm. Starts next week. We just bought a house on Maple." 

Now that was a surprise. He'd had no idea. 

"So you're moving back this way?" he asked. 

"Already have. I'm staying with mama and daddy until the house is unpacked and the baby comes." 

The news excited him even as he knew that it didn't necessarily mean what he thought it did. 

Jenny's hand went to her stomach again and she rubbed the swell of her belly in a circular motion. 

An air of anticipation sparked silently between them. 

Jenny's eyes suddenly slid past him, large and delighted. "Harley! Come here, boy! 

Harley trotted over to her excitedly, wagging his tail. He wasn't a young pup anymore but he still had a good bounce in his step. He licked at her face as she laughed and scratched behind his ears. 

"How you doin' boy?" she spoke to him fondly, sincere in her pleasure at his presence. "I've missed you." 

Her eyes slid to Jared. He saw the same pleasure directed at him.  
Before the preliminaries were even over, Harley fell into old habits and tried to nose Jenny's knees apart. 

Jenny locked her knees, conflicted. Harley pressed his head in, snout rubbing against the inside of her thighs and disappearing under her skirt. She hadn't worn any panties today, didn't like how they stuck to her in the heat or the way they fit, or didn't fit, with her belly so big.

Mr. P watched her closely but didn't intercede. 

Harley's tongue rolled out, seeking, and caught the edge of her lips. 

"Oh," she breathed, opening her legs a little wider, "I...I shouldn't...Harley..."

Jenny faltered as his nose pressed against her muff, sniffing and nudging, his whole head between her thighs. Her chest heaved and she gripped the arm of the chair

"Let him in," Jared encouraged, then, “he’s missed you." 

It wasn't an order, but Mr.P had that same familiar look in his eyes. The one that made her so hot, yet made her skin tingle at the same time. The one that had her doing anything just to please him. 

He asked things from her that no one else had. Excited her in a way that no one else ever had. Jenny loved Matt. She did. When they made love he worshipped every part of her body with a reverence that was humbling. It was nice but there were times when she craved being told what to do and being made to feel dirty. Used. 

Jenny held Mr.P's gaze and relaxed her legs, letting them slowly fall open. She moaned, arching in the chair, eyes slipping closed as Harley's snout pressed into her pussy and then retreated, tongue slicking up through parted lips and grazing her clit. She leaned back against the pillows. She couldn't see Harley's head over her belly but she could feel his fur against her thighs, his insistent snout prodding at her. She'd missed how fucking wrong and dirty it felt. 

Jenny's legs were as wide as she could get them, Harley happily laving at her crotch. Her breasts felt heavy and sore, nipples tight and tingly. She cupped the full globes through the thin material in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

"Oh," Jenny was dismayed as she felt breast milk soak through her dress, wetting fabric that clung to hard gum drop sized nipples. Her OBGYN had warned her she could start lactating early and had explained the enlarged nipple was to make latching on easier for the baby. She'd had some sticky discharge before but nothing like this. She pinked in embarrassment as they leaked. 

Mr.P was suddenly on his knees next to her. He eyed her swollen globes hungrily and without asking permission tugged open the top of her dress. Jenny gasped, arching as her tits were exposed. Harley lapped at her excitedly as her pussy slicked with juice. She always felt so vulnerable beneath Mr.P's gaze and couldn't help but wonder if he still found her desirable. Matt hadn't touched her intimately in weeks. She figured it was because she was so big. 

Mr. P's large hand splayed across the crest of her belly, rubbing gently. She must look an absolute sight from a day's worth of summer heat, her hair and face both au natural (the way he'd always preferred), her slip of a dress rucked up to her hips as Harley snout fucked her cunt, breasts swollen and leaking. He had a way of looking at her like she was nothing...and everything. Like she was disposable and precious. It was all still there when he met her gaze. 

"Hope no one's expecting you sweetheart, because you're not leaving until I suck those tits dry," Jared said.  
Jenny's entire fucking body tingled at his tone of voice. She never felt like this with Matt. Like she was so hot for him that she could crawl out of her own skin. Mr.P was the only one to ever make her feel that way.

"Matt's working late with daddy," Jenny's voice breathless and uneven, "Mama's babysitting the twins." 

Mr.P cupped a heavy breast, thumb stroking over her hard wet nipple. Jenny's mouth opened and she pushed into his hand, puffing her chest out as much as her position would allow. It had been so long since he'd touched her. Her pussy felt almost sloppy wet. She leaned back against the pillows and tried to lift her knees to give Harley better access. Mr.P found something to put her feet on so she wouldn't have to strain. Jenny imagined the position was similar to what it would be like to give birth.

"Such a hot little cow," he massaged her globe until the milk dribbled freely. 

Jenny flushed under the praise as he worked her tit. 

And then his mouth was on her breast, covering her nipple, tongue flicking over the engorged nub and sending a wave of liquid heat to her pussy. Jenny came with a low moan as he latched on, the insistent pull of suction as he fed from her almost overwhelmingly arousing. Her hand went to the back of his head, sliding through his hair and pulling him closer as she surged into his mouth. Harley's slick tongue flickered over her clit and she felt split wide open and helpless as they mouthed at her. She'd missed this. Missed her boys. 

"Always...always wanted to do this...for you," she panted softly as he suckled her. 

Jared hummed his approval around her mound, the hand that had been rubbing her belly threading under her leg so he could probe at her hole. Jenny made a slightly startled sound. No one had touched her there in a long time. Matt, well, he just didn't do that. If she wanted something inside her ass she had to put it there herself. Occasionally Jenny did just that, but it wasn't the same as having someone else touch you there. Mr.P's finger slicked into her cunt next to Harley's tongue and then returned to her puckered entrance. 

He just fingered it for the longest time, tapping at it with the tip or lightly circling as he sucked on her tit. When he finally pressed into her she was so hungry for it that she was practically squirming in the chair. 

"Oh, god, yes," Jenny begged, "play with my hole." 

She'd gotten more vocal in the years they'd spent apart. Had grown older, bolder. Knew what she liked and wasn't afraid to ask for it. Had learned through trial and error when it was appropriate and when it wasn't. Jenny loved that she didn't have to censor herself with Mr.P. 

He teased her, fucking in and out with slow deliberation, pushing just past the ring of muscle and then pumping in and out. Jared suckled her nipple roughly, with all the finesse of a hungry demanding toddler, suction tight and focused, almost painful as bursts of hot pleasure rippled through to her pussy and into Harley's mouth. 

Jenny's lips were parted, eyes closed, stray strands of hair fanning across her face as she tossed her head. She trembled around Mr.P's finger, hands gripping the arms of the chair as Harley nosed between her lips and his nuzzled her clit. The orgasm she'd felt building took her by sudden surprise. Jenny's body seized as she cried out, neck bared, a vulnerable sound of surrender escaping her as the edge of Mr.P's teeth pressed into her nipple in a gentle nibble and her ass twitched around his fingers. Harley pulled back just in time as a gush of juice spewed from her pussy, squirting all over his head and snout. Jenny lifted her head to watch, still amazed that her body did such things. 

Matt had never made her squirt. She wasn't even sure she could do it anymore.  
She panted in pleased surprise and looked to Mr.P for approval. His large hand smoothed the hair back from her face as he withdrew from her hole. 

"Good girl," he praised almost fondly, "still my good little bitch."

The glow of warmth those words provoked within her overrode any guilt or feelings of wrongdoing associated with the encounter. 

"Always," she breathed, not even aware she'd said it out loud. 

Mr.P's gaze was inscrutable as he studied her. It didn't linger too long as her other very full breast drew his attention. He crawled around the back of the chair to the other side as Harley returned his tongue to her pussy. He suckled her without the urgent need he'd had for the other tit, taking his time, enjoying it more. He played with her hole again, stringing her out and making her beg for it. When she came again, Harley's snout was deep inside of her and she felt the prickle of whiskers on tender flesh. 

When he was done, Mr. P stood and looked down at her. Jenny felt and looked completely debauched. Just the way he liked her. Her tits were still exposed, though no longer hard and full, her legs still open and elevated for Harley who continued to lave at her mound. 

"You two enjoy each other," he said, "I'll be back in a minute." 

 

Jared went to relieve himself and then found his way to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. By the time he made his way back to the living room Jenny was on her hands and knees next to the chair and Harley had mounted her. She looked up at him with such naked need that it caught and burned in the pit of his stomach. She was so fucking beautiful like this. He sat on the couch and watched her get pooch fucked, the crest of her swollen belly only an inch or two from the floor. 

Harley had missed her. He snapped into her roughly with short deep thrusts as Jenny gasped and pressed back to meet him. The sounds she made as he knotted her had Jared stroking himself though his jeans and setting his wine glass aside so it didn't splinter in his tightening grip. Jenny whined and moaned like a wounded, desperate dog slut that couldn't get enough. She rocked in place, aching for more as Harley filled her cunt. 

Jared joined them on the floor, reaching under and between her legs to find her clit. It was rock hard and slippery and she bucked as he fingered it. He kept her lips spread, the pad of his finger resting on her little nub, but didn't stimulate her again His free hand went to her tit, large hand spanning the globe closest to him, massaging and working it like a cow's teat. It dribbled and dripped, breast milk soaking into the carpet as he milked her. 

He was torn between freeing his cock and stroking himself off with his other hand or going back to work on her clit. In the end he decided to focus on Jenny. Who knew when he'd get to see her again? The finger perched on her clit began to graze back and forth in a relentless focused rhythm that had her groaning and twitching, tugging against Harley's knot as she squirmed. He got her off again as Harley slipped from her ass and turned to lick at her. He nudged at her, his intent clear. Jared helped Jenny to her side and she rolled carefully to her back, legs open to let the dog lap at her. 

She put her arms over her head as Jared stretched out next to her, completely wanton and comfortable in her submission to Harley. Jenny's slightly enlarged breasts bounced as she rocked her hips as best she could with her swollen belly - the only part of her body still covered by her sun dress. 

He'd missed this. Missed her.  
Harley's doggie dick hung sticky and exposed between his legs. Jared guided him carefully up over her body and lined him up with her mouth. Jenny had her mouth wrapped around him, sucking him clean with an eagerness that had Jared almost coming in his jeans. Despite what she was doing there was a sweetness and innocence to Jenny that belied the dirty, desperate slurping sounds she made as she sucked off his dog. 

Eventually Harley'd had enough and he left her there momentarily as he made his way to his water dish. Her nipples were damp and leaky again and Jared made good on his promise, sucking both tits dry before helping her up and tucking them back into her dress. The material was stiff and dry over her big nubs, a faint outline of a stain on both where the milk had dried. 

She made a face as she stood and a gush of Harley's come slid down the inside of both thighs. Jared walked her to the door. Someone was sure to be missing her soon. He was a little surprised Jenny's mother let her out of her sight at all this far along in her pregnancy. Harley followed them. When Jenny paused at the door, he nosed his way under her dress to lick at his come. She opened her legs to let him lap at her thighs. 

"It was good to see you." Jared said. "Come by again when you can."

Jenny leaned back against the door as the dog cleaned her, looking suddenly shy again. 

"My doctor said that walking is the best post pregnancy exercise that I could do." 

She gasped as Harley moved upward to prod at her muff again. The canine was insatiable when it came to his Jenny. 

"Is that right?" Jared smiled, having some idea where this was going. 

"I mentioned to Matt that Harley may need some walking and that it would be a perfect exercise for both of us," Jenny looked up at him tentatively, "do you think that would be okay?" 

Her breath quickened as Jared leaned in closer. 

 

"Put your hands over your head," he ordered. 

Jenny complied immediately, trembling at the sound of his voice and in anticipation, as he pinned her wrists together. 

"So," he said, tugging aside her dress and exposing the breast closest to him, "we're going to get to see you on a regular basis again?" 

Jared let his hand trail down the side of her body and wrap around the inside of her knee, allowing her to adjust her balance before lifting it, spreading her open to Harley. 

The dog took advantage of the extra room and pressed in closer, nuzzling her with his muzzle. 

"If..." Jenny's looked at him from beneath long perfect lashes, "if you want." 

She was pinned to his front door, arms over her head, tit hanging out as Harley ate out her cunt. 

He'd never wanted anything more. 

Mr.P didn't say it, but Jenny could see it in his eyes. Her mouth fell open as Harley nosed her clit with the end of his snout. She whimpered shamelessly and held his gaze as she came yet again.  
Jenny had not gotten off so much or with such intensity in a very long time. The heat of the long summer day had also caught up with her. She felts a moment's panic as her knee buckled, but then she was lifted and held close in strong familiar arms. Suddenly exhausted she let her head fall to Mr.P's shoulder, arms and legs dangling, ass hanging out, tit pressed against his chest. 

He carried her to the one room he'd never allowed her before. The master bedroom. Gently depositing her on the king sized bed he adjusted the pillows around her as Harley jumped up on the end. He opened her legs to the dog and Harley immediately laved at her, though it was gentle, almost in comfort. 

Mr.P joined her as her eyes grew heavy, her awareness soft and dim. She felt his hand on her breast, lightly fondling and comforting. 

"Does anyone know where you are?" he asked. 

Jenny shook her head. Matt would still be at the office with her dad. He'd told her he'd be home late. Her mom though, her mom would be wondering soon. 

"I should go," she heard herself say. 

He watched her. "Do you want to go?" 

"No," she admitted, sinking into the warm coziness of the comforter beneath her and opening her legs wider for Harley. 

"Sleep," the order was fuzzy and distant and as always Jenny could do nothing but obey as he continued. "We'll figure it out." 

Smiling as she drifted off, Jenny knew that he meant more than just this night. She'd wanted nothing more than to pick up where they'd left off when she'd gone away to college. She'd only hoped that Mr.P felt the same way. 

She fell asleep with their mouths on her. Content and happy to be home. 

The End.


	8. Good Boy - Alternate tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned on doing a version with male Jensen but I really only got this one installment done before the muse fizzled. Figured I'd tag it along behind this fill.

Jared looked at the beautiful naked boy in front of him. It had taken weeks to get Jensen to this point. Careful touches, comments and flirting all leading to the glorious display of fair freckled skin before him. Jensen was a little shy and sheltered but Jared could tell by the way the boy looked at him that he was interested in more than just being stroked off through his jeans. 

Jared was more than happy to oblige and over the weeks discovered that Jensen could be coaxed into just about anything if his dick was sufficiently fondled. 

Hands tied at the wrists and bound over his head to the leg of the coffee table, legs spread wide over Jared's forearms, Jensen arched his back and took nearly all of Jared's cock. The kid had already shot a load of come all over himself as Jared pressed into him for the first time and was semi-hard again as Jared slammed into him, hitting his prostate, over and over again. 

Jared lifted Jensen's legs higher, hips pumping erratically as he groaned his release into the willing seventeen year old. He leaned forward panting, hands splayed on the floor on either side of Jensen's hips. He huffed a small laugh as he caught his breath. To think Jensen's parents encouraged all the time they spent together. Seems they were concerned about their boy's sexual orientation and figured spending time with a happily married man slash promising young author would be a good influence. 

He smirked when Jensen eyed him curiously. He was an influence all right. And happily married? Well, that was another story. He was complacently married at best. Sandy worked crazy hours and was definitely the bread winner of the two. She was a control freak both in and out of the bedroom...where she alternated between two of her favorite sexual positions. Their sex was boring as hell on a good day. But he had their home to himself most of the time and it gave him the opportunity to write so he didn't rock the boat. Besides, they had a history. High school sweethearts and all that. 

His softened cock slipped from Jensen, come dripping from the stretched hole. Jared pushed it back in with his finger and eyed the cooled spunk on Jensen's abs. 

"Gotta clean you up, boy," the corner of his mouth quirked, knew Jensen hated to be called that. "Can't send you home to mommy and daddy with your ass dripping like that now can we?"

Jared turned his head slightly and whistled. Harley entered the room excitedly, as if he'd been awaiting his master's call. He made a beeline for them. Jensen tried to close his legs but Jared caught his knees and held them open. Before the kid could do much of anything else the dog was alternately nosing and licking at his genitals. Jensen turned an awful pretty shade of pink and squirmed in Jared's grip, hands still tied above his head. 

"Yeah," Jared's voice soaked through with arousal as Harley bounced the kid’s balls up and down on his tongue, "lick that sac." 

"Fuck," Jensen's hips stuttered involuntarily, cock instantly filling, despite his mortification, "oh, fuck."

"There you go," Jared encouraged as Jensen's hard cock bobbed back and forth with the force of Harley's enthusiastic tongue. "Like that cock wash, don't you baby." 

Jensen's embarrassment was quickly overridden by the pleasure of Harley's tongue and Jared's obvious enjoyment of the proceedings. He looked to Jared for approval as the dog licked the come from his abs and swathed his thighs and genitals with saliva, moaning when Harley found his hole and got a taste of his master's come. Jared forced his legs open more and pushed them back, lifting his ass off the floor. Jensen's eyes rolled to the back of his head as that long, curled tongue slipped deep inside him. 

"Fuck that pretty little ass," Jared ordered hotly, watching Harley tilt his head for a better angle.  
Jensen whimpered. He loved being tied up, something Jay had helped him discover a few weeks ago. He was quickly discovering that he loved to be held down as well. Loved the strong grip of Jay's hands on him as his knees were forced open and held in place. Loved equally the feeling of being exposed and helpless as Harley tongue fucked his most intimate parts. 

It felt so wrong, but so incredibly good. 

Come, he needed to come. Jensen's dick stood proud and neglected, stretched tight and darkened with the rush of blood and arousal beneath the surface. 

"Jay," he whispered, not really sure what he was asking for. 

"You wanna come?" Jared asked knowingly, his voice low and rough. Jensen almost came from that alone. 

"Please," he could feel himself growing more and more desperate. 

"Beg for it," Jared ordered hotly. "Beg Harley to let you come." 

Jensen moaned, too far gone to feel more than a twinge of embarrassment. "Oh god, Harley, please...."

"Jesus,kid," Jared was on the verge of coming in his jeans himself. "So fucking hot." 

Writhing on the dog's tongue as much as his pinned position would allow, Jensen lost himself in his need for release. 

"You'd probably do just about anything to get off right now wouldn't you?" Jared baited. 

"Yes," Jensen practically sobbed, "please, Jay, touch me...touch my dick, please." 

Jared could see precome leaking from the tip, knew Jensen was close. 

"You're Harley's bitch right now, boy," he said. 

Panting, Jensen pleaded, "Please...anything, I'll do anything..." 

Just what Jared wanted to hear. 

"Will you suck Harley's dick for me?"  
"Yessss," Jensen agreed without consideration, need the only thing driving him. "I will, I'll suck anything, fuck..." 

"Tell me you'll lick him open and stick your tongue in his hole"

Whining, whimpering, Jensen was nearly incoherent. "Yes, please...oh god, please Jay." 

"Beg me to let Harley mount you," Jared's arousal was out of control at the mere thought of such a thing. "Tell me you want his doggie dick up your ass." 

"Pl...please, Jay, want it."

"Say it," Jared ordered. 

"God, Jay, please, let him...let him mount me, please." 

Fuck yeah. 

Jared planned on holding Jensen accountable to everything he'd just begged for. Eventually. 

Harley had gleaned all of Jared's spunk from Jensen's hole and was nosing at his sac none too gently. Jensen's lips parted, inner thighs trembling as Jared held them wide open. When Harley's tongue grazed Jensen's precome the dog narrowed his focus to the tip of the kid's dick, batting at it with short sharp strokes. Jensen cried out as it bounced back and forth, coming with a sobbing groan all over the dog's snout and in his mouth. Harley lapped it all up like a rare and delicious treat.

"Fuck," Jared whispered as Jensen's chest heaved and he made hot breathless noises in the back of his throat. He released the kid’s legs. Jensen flattened his feet on the floor but kept his legs spread. Harley continued to lick at his softening penis. 

Jared got to his feet, looking down at Jensen and Harley. Somehow he didn't think this was what the kid's parents had in mind when Jared hired the boy to get Harley out of the house for some exercise while he was writing. But, hey, what they didn't know...

Jensen's eyes were closed, arms relaxed against his restraints as Harley cleaned him. Jared pulled on his jeans. 

"I'm gonna call your mother, tell her I need you for a couple more hours," he said. "I'll bring you home after dinner." 

Jared knew it wouldn't be an issue. He was such a good influence after all. 

He made the call, grabbed a beer and wandered into his office to check his email. Jensen enjoyed being tied up and Jared often enjoyed leaving him bound and accessible in compromising positions to finger at his leisure. Twenty minutes later Jared heard the soft unmistakable sound of muted moaning. It drew him back to the living room. 

Wrists still bound, Jensen had rolled to his stomach and had his ass in the air. Slick and shiny with Harley's spit, his balls were full and tight again, dick hard and dangling between wide spread knees. Harley had his nose buried in the crack of Jensen's ass, trying to get at his hole again. 

Not for the first time, Jared wondered what it would be like to milk that pretty cock. 

Maybe it was time he found out.


End file.
